1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for measuring biological information using a biological information sensor.
2. Related Art
With the rise of health-consciousness and an increase in the number of people exercising in recent years, the frequency of disabilities or other accidents due to excessive exercise has increased. There is therefore an increasing need for a device that can readily measure a pulse, blood pressure, and other biological information and that should secure peace of mind and security for an individual.
As a device designed to fulfill this need, a pulse measuring device (referred to hereafter as a biological information measuring device) provided with a wristwatch-shaped device main unit and a wristband for wearing the device main unit on the arm, and used by being worn on the arm of a user is disclosed in Patent Document 1.